


The Weeping tit

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Love Triangle, M/M, ansgt, major death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth





	The Weeping tit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumizoomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumizoomi/gifts).



Varian sobbed and crying and wheezed as he cupped his beloved, Gallywix's oily asscheek tenderly he cried he was so fucking shook that he loved gallywix but also KAlecogos and he was king of swotmwind and his son?  
Varian hHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH abddb fbf

Kalecogs was crying too he was sobbign like a bitch and he was so upset and stressed because he boyfriend Gallywix was with another man?! he felt a big betray and wanted to die he was stressed and rubbed his nipples worriedly he was gonna lose his boyfirned? Gallywix moaned, "toots, i love you:/"

Varian blushed at Gallywix-chan and his legs were weak

"Oh Gallyw-ixchan" wheezed various, his lips so silky soft and glistening in the wind. "You cannt be with me for my heart and soul belongs to my sword..."  
Gallywix gasped and started to cry 

 

Vairns was so horny for his sword at just the mention of it he unsheathed his beautiful boyfriend Sword-kun and rubbed the blade between his hairy buttcheeks, cry moaning so loud how was he alive he scresmed and sobbed he was so hornyy . sword

 

gailylwxi was so sad and upset he grabbed kalecogs by his blue anime bangs so silky soft and shoved his tognue down his throat and Kalecgos moaned into his lovers mouth. "Aahaah... . .gently Gallywix-chan...." he rubbed his toes vigourouisyl he was hornyno horny Ohohoh..ho o hhhhhhhhhhhhhh.........................................................................................

anduin was there


End file.
